When We Dance
by miyazaki rully bee
Summary: Saat diri tak mengenal belenggu. Karena manusia hanyalah manusia. SasuHina. M for mature content. Vague lemon. Citrus, maybe?


**Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi**

**Warning: AU, OOC**

**Rated: M for Mature contents**

**Jika Anda dibawah umur atau seorang yang religius, saya sarankan untuk segera mencari fic lain yang aman. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-When We Dance-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I didn't have the strength to fight

Suddenly, you seemed so right

Me and you

What a feeling in my soul

Love burns brighter than sunshine

Let the rain fall, I don't care

I'm yours and suddenly you're mine

It's brighter than sunshine

-lyrics by Aqualung-

**.**

**.**

**.**

Acara makan malam dijadwalkan mulai pukul tujuh tiga puluh tepat. Tapi pasangan Uchiha terpaksa menolak untuk datang tepat waktu karena tuntutan pekerjaan Sasuke yang selalu menyita banyak perhatiannya di akhir tahun. Meski lelah, Sasuke menuruti permohonan Hinata yang terpaksa menerima undangan karena sifatnya yang tidak bisa menyakiti perasaan orang lain.

Hampir pukul sepuluh malam ketika Sasuke melangkahkan kaki di rumahnya dengan tampang kusut yang sangat tidak menarik. Hinata selama beberapa jam terakhir harus rela membuat banyak alasan untuk keterlambatan mereka melalui telepon pada Sakura, penggagas pesta malam itu.

Hampir semua orang yang siap pesta sepanjang malam adalah maniak waktu. Sasuke yang adalah seorang pemuja ketenangan tidak terlalu senang dengan rencana makan malam yang juga menjadi malam pesta penyambutan tahun baru. Siapa yang mempedulikan pergantian tahun? Apa bedanya jika tak ada perubahan?

Pergantian tahun itu sama saja, perubahan bisa terjadi kapan saja; itu adalah teori yang dipegang teguh Uchiha Sasuke. Hidupnya yang selalu bergerak dengan cepat tidak pernah membuatnya mengingat waktu-waktu khusus untuk dirayakan. Ulang tahun terlewati begitu saja dan tanpa sadar, usianya telah bertambah.

Suara tombol pintu yang berputar, menarik perhatian Sasuke yang masih enggan melepas setelan kerjanya. Wanita berparas cantik nan sederhana keluar dari kamar mandi untuk menghampiri suaminya yang berdiri di depan lemari.

"Anata, kau ada masalah?" tanyanya khawatir.

Sasuke tidak menoleh dan hanya menghela nafas keras. "Bisakah kita bilang pada mereka bahwa kita tidak berhasil menemukan Nanny untuk menjaga anak-anak?"

"Terlambat. Sakura-san tahu anak-anak aman bersama orang tuamu, Sasuke."

Terdengar suara keluh kesahnya yang lain. "Buatlah alasan lain, Hinata." Matanya yang memohon sengaja dia tampilkan dengan menatap istrinya yang kini telah berdiri tak seberapa jauh dari meja rias. Rambutnya yang basah terlihat berat. Hinata mengenakan jubah mandi berbahan handuk berwarna putih.

Mengambil gaun yang masih terbungkus kantung plastik jasa binatu dari lemari, Hinata melepas jubah mandi dan mulai mengeringkan rambut dengan hair dryer yang sudah dia siapkan sebelumnya. "Cepatlah mandi, air di bathtub masih panas."

Minat Sasuke berubah dengan cepat saat melihat lekuk tubuh wanita yang dia nikahi tujuh tahun yang lalu begitu sempurna meski telah menjadi seorang ibu untuk tiga anak mereka. Hinata hanya dilindungi pakaian dalam berwarna hitam. Warna hitam yang seharusnya polos, menjadi kegelapan paling menghanyutkan di mata Sasuke. Jangan salahkan Sasuke yang hanyalah seorang pria normal dengan jam biologis yang belakangan dia rasa kurang karena kesibukannya di kantor. Seingatnya, dia menikah dengan wanita spesial ini dan bukan pekerjaannya.

Sasuke bukanlah seorang Saint yang mungkin akan segera menarik diri jika berhadapan dengan anugerah Tuhan yang suci namun merusak pertahanan diri. Sasuke tidak akan keberatan mengkhianati cintanya pada Yang Maha Kuasa demi sang istri yang telah resmi menjadi miliknya. Dan bukankah janji suci pernikahan adalah mencintai wanita yang dia nikahi selamanya, dalam sakit dan sehat, susah dan bahagia?

Langkah cepat Sasuke tak didengar Hinata yang hanya mendengar dengung hair dryer. Pria Uchiha itu merebut mesin pengantar angin panas dan mematikannya. Mata yang sebelumnya lelah berubah liar.

"Sasuke?"

Rambut Hinata yang masih agak lembab melekat di kulit bahu yang begitu putih dan hampir pucat. Sebagian besar menutupi punggung yang terlihat luas dan sepi. Sasuke berdiri di belakang Hinata, melingkarkan dua tangan kuat di pinggul, membiarkan telapak tangan terbuka menjalar pelan membelai perut Hinata yang rata. Bujuk rayunya menghanyutkan wanita Uchiha itu dengan mudah.

Seolah merasakan nafasnya tercekat, Hinata menengadah, mencari udara yang menguap. Aroma khas milik Sasuke menjadi undangan yang diterimanya. Sasuke mengecup bahu Hinata, lalu pelan-pelan menggunakan bibirnya mengecup leher. Lidahnya senang bermain-main di warna polos kulit leher Hinata, membuatnya tertawa geli.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gerimis hadir, menyusun melodi indah yang menyentuh suasana sempurna. Kesunyian terpecah karena suara indahnya kala menyebut satu nama: _Sasuke_; menggoda tanpa rayuan, melambai-lambai di telinga, menyusup di antara lembaran sutra merah ranjang mereka.

Keheningan hadir sejenak.

Hanya ada lantunan nada dalam hembusan nafas yang mengambang di udara. Dalam balutan warna kulitnya yang pucat, Hinata berbaring. Helaian rambut segelap langit malam, tersebar diantara warna merah.

Telapak tangan kasar Sasuke yang kuat membelai lapisan paling luar pertahanannya, menarik suara rintihan Hinata yang lembut dan meracuni pikiran Sasuke dengan lebih banyak hasrat yang semakin tak terkendali.

Mereka polos tanpa warna, hanya ada lembaran hangat kulit dan kulit yang saling menyatu.

Tangan mungil yang gemetar meraih warna gelap rambut Sasuke, belaiannya pelan dan yakin. Bayangan gelap membanjiri wajah Hinata saat Sasuke menunduk merendahkan tubuhnya. Bibir sang Uchiha memanjakan pukulan denyut nadi di leher istrinya. Aliran darah mengalir cepat ke kepala. Hinata menghirup udara dari panas yang semakin menguap dari sekujur kulit Sasuke yang jujur.

Tubuh kokoh semakin lama semakin condong, bibir hangat yang lembab menyusuri rasa manis kulit terbuka Hinata. Kendali tidak lagi menjadi milik Sasuke saat insting menuntunnya untuk lebih dalam menikmati kehangatan tubuh istrinya.

Getaran, goncangan kuat keinginan yang semakin memuncak, menyiksa dengan kesenangan yang tak mampu Hinata tolak. Lidah panas yang basah menjilat puncak payudaranya, mengulum rasa indah hingga tak bersisa. Hinata mendesis dalam kenikmatan yang memancing ribuan kupu-kupu di perutnya. Matanya terpejam, kepalanya mendongak, tangannya meremas lembaran merah pelapis ranjang.

Sasuke menggeram, kini menciptakan jejak di sepanjang kulit perut istrinya yang putih dengan kecupan. Tangannya meraih paha, meremas kekenyalan yang istimewa. Kesabarannya yang luar biasa lalu membentangkan kaki Hinata dengan perlahan dan berhati-hati. Basah dan hangat menyebar aroma hasrat yang kuat dari area feminitasnya. Bagi Sasuke, wanita inilah sang dewi malam yang indah tanpa cela.

Hinata mengerang saat Sasuke menjilati rasa suci dari kehangatan yang tidak pernah tersentuh siapapun kecuali Sasuke. Perih dia rasakan di area pribadinya yang menjadi pusat kegiatan lidah Sasuke yang menari semakin dalam. Desahan Hinata memohon untuk dipuaskan. Nafas terasa menyesakkan dan Hinata semakin tersiksa. Sasuke menutup permainan dan mulai menggerakkan pion utamanya.

Teriakannya hampir tersembunyi. Hinata menekan gerahamnya kuat-kuat. Mata terpejam dan hanya gelap yang dia lihat. Suara keras Sasuke yang merintih berusaha mengurangi perih yang dia tahu pasti menyakiti istrinya.

Hembusan angin keras dirasakan Hinata ketika tubuh suaminya roboh di atas tubuh Hinata yang telanjang. Segala hasrat surga duniawi itu menyatu bagai melodi indah dalam lagu dan syairnya. Dada bidang meminta pelukan Hinata di tubuhnya yang terlalu bebas. Hinata menggunakan dua lengannya untuk menahan Sasuke dalam sangkarnya, memeluk seakan tak ada hari esok. Sasuke menutup rintihan Hinata yang terhanyut, mencium bibir kecil hingga Hinata melupakan rasa sakit lalu membebaskan semua kesadaran dan akhirnya melepas lembaran pelindung utamanya yang rapuh. Perih itu memudar dengan pasti, berganti keindahan yang membawa nyawanya melayang.

Kenikmatan demi kenikmatan bergantian memukul semua syaraf kesadaran keduanya.

Hangat kini dirasakan menjalar ke seluruh tubuh Sasuke. Hinata dan kenyamanan yang begitu menyambut Sasuke di kelembaban organ kewanitaannya.

Irama sensual nafas Hinata lembut dan malu-malu.

Dorongan Sasuke kuat, putus asa namun terkendali.

Tubuh ranjang berguncang mengikuti irama jiwa dan hasrat yang saling menyatu. Nama terucap diantara nafas tersengal yang semakin membara. Dunia berputar ketika kenikmatan itu mulai memanggil. Sasuke menenggelamkan wajahnya di lekuk leher wanita yang dia nikahi, menghisap kulit dan menggigit ringan hingga ruam merah dia ciptakan. Hinata menanamkan jemari di punggung Sasuke yang lengket karena keringat.

Gelombang kenikmatan mulai tertarik. Sasuke menciptakan nada dengan mendorong lebih cepat, bibirnya menyebut nama Hinata berulang-ulang.

Pinggul langsing Hinata mencondong seolah ingin meraih kenikmatan tertinggi yang hampir datang. Sasuke semakin liar dengan lidah yang bermain di dalam mulut istrinya.

Mereka berciuman, melepas dahaga yang sulit berakhir.

Batas istimewa itu akhirnya mereka tembus bersama. Tubuh gemetar dengan pelepasan yang luar biasa saat klimaks, seolah melepas jiwa bersamaan sejenak dan tersesat di gelap langit hampir pagi. Melayang di antara tebaran bintang dengan bulan sabit bercahaya putih yang seakan membeku.

Satu helaan nafas keras Sasuke lepaskan, senyumnya yang agung tersembunyi dari penglihatan istrinya yang masih memejamkan mata dengan kepala yang mendongak mencari jeda, atau sekedar celah untuk menerima lagi nada nafas yang normal. Darahnya mengalir deras, Hinata bisa mendengar degup jantungnya yang masih sulit ia kendalikan.

"Hey," panggil Sasuke khawatir. Jemarinya berpindah ke kepala istrinya, membiarkan setiap jari tersesat di rimba kegelapan violet rambut panjang Hinata.

"Hmm...?" sahut wanita Uchiha yang menerima sikap baik suaminya.

Hinata baru berani membuka matanya saat ibu jari Sasuke membelai alisnya, seakan mengukur atau merapihkan setiap helainya. Wajah lelah Sasuke yang bahagia menampilkan senyum istimewa yang jarang Hinata lihat. Kecupan ringan dia berikan di kening istrinya yang masih belum melepas pelukannya di tubuh Sasuke.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata," lirih suaranya yang parau tidak membawa rasa penyesalan. "Dengan jumlah cinta yang begitu banyak," lanjutnya.

Deklarasi cinta Sasuke terlalu jarang Hinata dengar. Hampir setiap hari selalu absen, dan karena itu juga, Hinata tidak bisa menghindari rona merah tipis di pipinya setiap kali kata-kata Sasuke menari-nari di telinganya. "Kurasa i-ini akan membuat kita benar-benar terlambat."

"Itu salahmu, karena kau terlalu menggoda untuk dilewatkan."

Hinata tertawa pelan bersama suaminya. "Selamat tahun baru, Sasuke."

"Kurasa masih ada satu jam sebelum pergantian tahun."

Mata Hinata membelalak melihat mata Sasuke yang masih terjaga dengan hasrat yang belum berkurang. "E-eh?"

Sasuke punya ide yang jauh lebih baik dari sekedar menghadiri pesta pergantian tahun bersama teman-teman mereka. Dia hanya memanfaatkan kesempatan yang ada dan menghormati kecantikan istrinya. Jadi, tak ada yang salah kan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"When we dance, angels will run and hide their wings."**

**-STING-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-When We Dance-**

**終わり**

**Owari**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Sasuke-Hinata**_

_**Untouched and untamed, pure and free. We are broken and shattered. But these imperfections make us perfect.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Review please...**


End file.
